


［jaytim] 你能看见我吗？

by rox08094



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox08094/pseuds/rox08094
Summary: 普通人au學長杰森x學弟Tim





	［jaytim] 你能看见我吗？

提姆一直觉得自己生存于这个世界，却又感到自己不存在于这个世界。

可能是因为他父母关系，他们常年飞在他国忙于工作，他只好孤零零地待在别墅里，无论他如何乖巧又是如何天才，也得不到父母的一眼。

即使之后他常年全学第一而为人广知，但他依然觉得自己存在感低，因为那些人并没有真正了解他，也许知道他的名字，但当他出现在他们的面对时，像 是幽魂那样无视自己的存在，也许是天才与凡人的差别，他鲜少与他人接触。

并不是没有朋友，只是他的最好朋友康纳，因为不同学校而无法陪伴在他身边，所以康纳提出了一个建议。

「我不认为我需要一个同居人。」提姆把手机贴近耳边，语气尽管有些气愤，但还是透露出一丝无奈，「而且先不说，你确定他不会看到我房间的那一刻 ，就想逃命而去吗？」

『放心，我已经把房租调到最低的价钱，而且我说……你乱的地方也就房间，别让他看到你的房间还是有救的 。 』

「等等，他？」注意到特别的字眼，提姆不满地皱眉头，「你已经替我找了一个同居人？！」

『我已经和他说明过了，他是我爸爸朋友的儿子，你们应该很处得来。 』电话传来一丝笑意，但这也平息不了，提姆那波涛汹涌的内心，门钟声响起，『啊，应该是那个人到了，要是真的相处不来，到时候推了就是，祝你们 相处愉快。 』

提姆脸无表情地把电话挂掉，打定注意要好好道歉并推掉这件事，可打开大门的那一刻，波涛汹涌的内心升到最高点，他竭力保持语调波涛不惊，使呼吸均匀 ，抬起头语气平稳说，「请问你要喝咖啡，还是水？」

「哦，是你。」一头黑发随意剪短，蓝瞳映出提姆矮小的身影，他嘴角扬起露出懒惰的笑容，低头打量着提姆，「我想你已经从康纳那里听说 过我？」

并没有从康纳听说什么，但提姆已经知道你的名字。

「当然，杰森。」提姆干巴巴地说，「但听你的语气，在那之前你认识我吗？」

「当然，你别说你已经忘了？」杰森挑眉意有所指说。

他还记得，他还记得，他还记得，他还记得，他还记得，他还记得，他还记得，他还记得  
……

内心疯狂叫嚣，提姆一愣，随即反应过来，「……我记得，只是我没想到这么一件小事，你居然还记得。」

「你这不是也记得吗？」杰森不解道，但他也没期待提姆会解释，直接进门打量他未来的居住地。

提姆呆呆地看着杰森的背影。 中，完全没想到杰森还记得那件事，因为杰森不像是会把那件事放上心的人。

某天，杰森带了他自制的俄罗斯重炮来到学校，这自然引起一群人的注意，不过没有人把这东西当真，认为那只是坏男孩的玩具，但路过的提姆清楚知道那东西还 在制作中，看到苦恼的学长不禁指点了多句。

「哦哦哦，你头脑不错嘛！」杰森一把捉住提姆的头袋揉下。

头脑突然被按下，使提姆愣了一愣，这他不是第一次被称赞过头脑好，但却是提姆第一次受到的体验，明明发型都被弄得乱七八糟，但头顶的温暖 却流入心里。

从那之后，他的目光不由自主地，追着他学长的身影，房间布满了对方的照片，学长家境贫穷，但成绩不错，每年生活费都要靠兼职及奖学金过日子，即使是这样学长依然活的 很精彩，那天的俄罗斯重炮被他拿去炸嘈吵的隔壁宿舍。

当知道这个消息，提姆不禁笑出来，他那枯燥的日常带了一点色颜，所以从有心就留意一下，到之后无法控制的关注，那么当正主出现在你面对的时候怎么办？

单单照片已经满足不了他，现在他们只有一隔之墙的距离，提姆可以做很多事，比较邋邋遢遢的他现在居然喜欢上洗衣服和洗碗。

这样他可以偷偷在杰森喝过的杯子上，以照记忆用嘴唇碰上杰森碰过的地方，也可以在衣服还没洗之前，把头埋入杰森的贴身衣物，把汗水味闻入 体内。

就例如现在……

把门打开，提姆手抱着某次他和杰森学长去天台看星星，对方给他保暖用的大件T-shirt ，他静悄悄进入漆黑的房间，这里整洁又条理，然后直奔到大 床去。

把头埋入枕头里，深深的把学长残余的味道吸入身体体内，与血肉融为一体，就好像这样就可以接近那个人，把那个人占为己有。

提姆脸蛋红扑扑，羞耻地把手伸入下半身，抚摸他的欲望，在自己随时都会被发现的刺激，心脏犹如贴在耳边跳动，这只会让他的阴茎更硬的发痛。

「呜……学长……哈、杰森学长……」他卷起身子，嘴里叼着杰森的衣服，开始用掌心揉搓龟头，喘气声开始变得粗重起来，肉棒顶端冒出汁液，用 手指轻轻的揉着小孔，再利用汁液润滑肉棒，再继续搓弄着。

脑海中不断想着和杰森渡过的日子，突然脑袋一片空白，精液射到白洁的床单上，提姆俏脸酡红，双眼没有聚焦，微微张开口喘息，使口水流出来滑到 脸颊，但总感觉哪里还不满足似的。

提姆莫名想起了那次杰森因为不满他只喝咖啡，就强行带着他去吃水果华夫饼，那时候的杰森只穿着运动短裤，虽然本人神经大条没在意到什么，但以 提姆目测那是粗大可恨的尺寸。

把手伸向背后，可碰到后穴的那一刻，又缩了缩起来，他还没试过触摸那里，但要是想像那是杰森的手，他会很乐意，甚至急不及待。

手指利用精液当作是润滑剂，把手指轻轻捅入后穴，手指被送进了一节，在肉壁里抠挖着，寻找自己的敏感点，被压的前列腺，使提姆体验从 没有过的快感，「哈、杰森……学长……」

「提姆？」

闻言，提姆整个人都僵硬起来。

门被轻轻推动，光线照亮了房间一部分，杰森一打开门就看到自家学弟，拿着他的衣服在自己床上自慰的场景。

杰森的汗水从发梢滴下，顺着洁净的脖子往下流到锁骨，他把门关上锁住，使黑暗吞噬这间房间，慢步走过去。

刚刚打完篮球的杰森，现在热的很，但他想不介意让身体更加燥热。


End file.
